The use of bed sheets and pillows is well known in the prior art. Bed sheets are typically used to cover a mattress and/or the occupant of a bed, while pillows are routinely used to support the head, neck and/or other parts of the body while sleeping or lying down. The prior art is crowded with examples of bed sheets and pillows that provide familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations.
The American Academy of Pediatrics recommends placing infants on their backs to sleep because studies have shown that this reduces the risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). Wedges, loose pillows, and/or other devises may be used to position infants on their backs during sleep. However, wedges, loose pillows, and/or other devices placed into a crib to position an infant may become dislodged by the movement of the infant and thus become a safety hazard.
Research has also shown that adults should sleep on their backs. Sleeping in the supine position has been shown to reduce head and neck pain and allows the spine to rest in a neutral position. Also, sleeping in the supine position with the head elevated has been shown to reduce acid reflux and prevent asphyxiation.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for the bed sheet with an integrated body positioner disclosed herein. It is to the provision of a bed sheet with an integrated body positioner that is configured to comfortably and safely position infants, adolescents, and/or adults on their back during sleep that the present invention is primarily directed.